Fragrant
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sweet and silly little story! :  Jessie has discovered Bonnie's mother's perfume and goes a little crazy trying out each one. Her dilemma is finding the one that she likes the most and of course if Buzz will like it. NOTE: May contain spoilers for TS3!


Summary: Jessie has discovered Bonnie's mother's perfume and goes a little crazy trying out each one. Her dilemma is finding the one that she likes the most and of course if Buzz will like it.

A/N: Hey, everyone! I am a big-time lover of many kinds of perfumes, and lately I've been just sifting through my collection out of pure curiosity. I saw my Jessie doll-yes, I have one I love to death-sitting near the perfumes and thought this would be a really cute idea! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Toy Story movies. If you have not seen Toy Story 3 yet, I highly recommend it! Also, note this story may contain some spoilers for the new movie.

It was pretty active in the house today. As it turned out, Bonnie and her parents had gone on a trip to see a family member who was getting married. The toys had been attentive as the little girl, packing at the time, had rambled on about her cousin Janie and her upcoming marriage to the 'bestest guy in the world' as she had called him.

It was cute how the little one swooned about a marriage, even at her young age.

Now the family was gone, and the toys were playing. Trixie and Rex had recruited Woody and Slinky for "cheerleading" backup in their constant game play. They had insisted it was for emotional support, but since Slinky ended up waving a pom-pom from his tail, the two long-time friends figured they literally needed cheerleaders for whatever reason.

Buzz had somehow gotten pulled into a conversation with Mr. Pricklepants about the glorious life of the theatre.

"Surely you've heard of the truths behind Shakespeare's plays all those years ago?" the little hedgehog inquired of the space toy. "He actually had males acting both the male and female roles. It was quite exciting to realize."

"Why weren't women allowed in the plays?" Buzz asked, actually curious.

"It just wasn't done during the time, my friend. However, imagine this day and age. Could you imagine tossing on a dress and acting like a woman would?"

The space ranger coughed and glanced to the side, remembering a certain incident several years ago that he cared not to recall any further. The whole "Mrs. Nesbitt" act had been an embarrassment to him, and it was one of those memories he wanted to expunge from his system.

"Can't say I could, no." He stood up. "If you'd excuse me, I wanted to find Jessie."

"How are things going with you and the fair lady?"

He smiled thoughtfully. "Pretty much the same, but lately she's been planning something. I can tell."

Mr. Pricklepants tilted his head slightly. "Still stuttering around her?"

"Uh...not as much." He shrugged and walked away from the little toy.

Meanwhile, Jessie had made her way into Bonnie's mother's room. She had wandered away from the group only because of her obvious curiosity. She'd been dying to explore this house for weeks since they'd arrived, and now she had the chance.

She saw a tray filled with various bottles placed on a vanity near the bed. "Hmm." She grinned and ran toward the chair before climbing up to the table. As she neared the tray, she looked own at the bottles curiously. "Wonder what these are..."

A brief investigation led the redhead to believe that these must have been the perfumes with which the mother had constantly told Bonnie to stop playing. Although, she did realize the excitement that came with squeezing a tiny sphere attached to one of the bottles.

"Ooh!" she said happily as she saw the spray erupt from the top. "Whoa, that smells like flowers. I wonder what the rest of 'em smell like!"

After a few minutes of investigating, she discovered several varieties of smells: vanilla, coconut, flowers, musk, and so forth. She couldn't really decide what she liked the most, but she did know what she liked the least.

"Oh, ew!" She coughed when she came across a really strong perfume that smelled like Andy's grandmother. She read the bottle with a grimace, "Ancient Fields? Yeah, no kiddin'. Smells like somethin' that should've been left in a fox hole." The cowgirl doll tapped her chin in thought. "I wonder which of these Buzz would like."

Careful consideration led her to a small blue bottle. It reminded her of his eyes, which held the depth of the ocean. She blushed a little. Did she really just think something that corny? She'd been listening to Mr. Pricklepants too much. Ironically enough, the perfume was called Command the Stars. She took that as a sign and pulled off the cap.

"Now, how do I do this?" She looked around the table and lit up when she saw a box of tissues. She pulled two from the container and dragged them over to the bottle. A couple of sprays saturated a nicely-sized section. The girl was satisfied with her collection and rolled it up before putting it under her hat.

She jumped down to the chair and slid down the leg before hurrying back to Bonnie's room. On the way, she ran smack into something or someone. She sat up and looked before her to see Buzz rubbing his head. "Sorry, Buzz," she laughed as she stood.

"I've been looking for you, Je-what is that smell?" He sniffed the air and missed the look that passed on the cowgirl's face.

"I, um... Well, I found some really neat bottles in Bonnie's mom's room." She reached for her hat and paused. "Wait, where's my hat?"

They looked around and saw the little red hat about halfway down the stairs.

"It must have fallen off when we collided," Buzz surmised logically.

"Never mind how it happened, Buzzy! I need my hat!" She started moving down the steps one at a time. "Ugh, I think someone shampooed this carpet."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Buzz asked as he moved down with her. He stopped when she finally picked up her favorite accessory and smiled. "What is it with you and that hat?"

"It gives me character," she stated matter-of-factly. Then she pulled the tissue from within before setting the hat onto her head. "By the way, check it out. I found something really cool." She dabbed some of the substance onto her skin and down her cloth outfit. "This stuff smells so...different."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Is that perfume?"

She grinned at him. "Maybe." She waved the tissues in his face, watching as he reacted positively to the fragrance.

"Mm. Smells like cake."

"Ha-ha, that's what I thought!"

"Smells good enough to eat..."

She paused as she saw him looking at her strangely. "...Huh?"

He smirked and took her hand, pulling her closer. He inhaled the new scent on her and whispered, "You smell nice."

The cowgirl blushed lightly at the compliment. "Thanks, Buzz..."

"But you know, you smelled nice before you found this stuff." He looked toward her.

"What?" she asked jokingly. "Like play dough and paint-by-numbers paint?"

"All which just enhance the Jessie I know and lo-love..." It was his turn to blush now.

Jessie tugged at her braid as she heard this and smiled. "Love?"

Sure, they'd been together for a while, but that word was very strong and very powerful. Still, he felt now was the time. "Yeah, Jess...love." He smiled gently.

"Oh, Buzz!" She threw her arms around him. "I love you _and_ your smell of expensive plastic!" She gasped and pulled back from him suddenly. "Hey! They should make a Buzz Lightyear perfume! Ooh! I'm gonna go Twitter it!" She took off running upstairs.

"P-Perfume..." He looked up at his girlfriend's retreating form and insisted rather worriedly, "Jessie! I'm a guy! If anything, it should be a cologne!"

The End


End file.
